There is known from European application EP-A-95450012.0, a process for gear selection as well as means to practice this process, in the name of the present applicant.
This invention has a high interest because the user has an increased predetermined gear selection, staged as a function of need, from among a much greater number of combinations but in which the redundancies in particular are numerous.
To achieve this high number of combinations, the bicycle is generally provided with several chain rings, secured in rotation with the crank axle, with a front derailleur to select them, gears secured to the rear wheel with a rear derailleur to select them as well as a chain connecting the chain rings and the gears.